The Road Never Ends Part 2
by BeeTheQueenBee
Summary: Sam and Dean, Lilly and Lizzy. Four people thrown into a world of utter chaos. What more could you ask for.


The Road Never Ends Part 2

Ok just to get everyone up to speed Dean and Sam Winchester are not my creation. (Wish to hell They WERE!) Lillian and Lizzy are two girls that like Sam have special abilities. My cousin and I created them in a representation of ourselves. If you don't Like it then piss off. Also I did not steel any rights or what not from Trans Siberian Orchestra. I love their music and I love you guys! (Not trying to be rude but you get what I mean.) (Oh just read the damn story!)

"Could you please change back your freaking me out." Sam asked.

"I don't think so, there's some things I want to know first." Lilly replied coyly.

Lilly began to rub his/her hands down his/her biceps. "Nice Sammy, jam packed with power." She muttered in a lusty tone. She continued to drag his/her hands down Sams pecks along his abs, closing her eyes and tilting her head back slightly lips parted in sincere enjoyment. She moved his/her hands around to grasp Sam's firm ass. "Nice ass kiddo."

"Wow Lilly, do you mind?" Sam asked grabbing his/her arm.

"No I don't." She smirked tugging at the waist of his/her pants looking down curiously.

* * *

><p>"Liz, can I ask you something?" Dean mummbled.<p>

"Yeah, sure you can ask me anything." Lizzy chirped.

Dean hesitated for a moment Lizzy saw the confliction in his eyes. "Uh, yeah you know just wondering if you... well what I'm trying to say is..." Dean stumbled and looked at Liz.

"Dean, the answer is yes. I do like you, but before that can ever happen we need to get to know one another."

Dean was surprised that she knew what he was asking, he was even more surprised when he leaned towards her she didn't push him away. Lizzy was warm in his arms like a fire burning in his arms. When their lips met his hot lips mixed with her cool ones was a unbelievable sensation. Lizzy felt like she had died and gone to heaven her entire body felt like it was on fire and Deans cool body was like her Achilles heel, but she loved it.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Thats far enough." Sam shouted pulling hisLillian's hand from the waist of his pants.

"Why not?" Lilly asked looking at Sam through his/her lashes.

"Because." He muttered turning away from himself dropping Lilly's arm. Lilly sighed and slowly began to ripple a moment and then was back to her normal self. She walked over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist while standing on her tipy toes to gently rest her head on his shoulder. "Why not?" She asked again.

"I just..." Sam began while turning his head to look into her deep violet eyes.

"You love her, don't you." Lillian realized.

"I thought I did." Sam muttered.

Lilly rolled her eyes in frustration dropping her arms to rest on her hips like a mother about to scold a disobedient child. "Don't you see that she wants Dean!" Lilly protested heatedly.

"Yeah, I know, but she can still change her mind." Sam fumed.

"Chillax dude, look at the car," Lilly shouted while pointing at the slightly rocking Impalla. "Doesn't that bother you."

"Yes, but I still care for her." Sam said looking at Lillian, then turning to look out the window for a moment and then back to Lillian with sadness in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oh Dean!" Lizzy shouted pulling herself away, eyes blazing. "What the hell I've only known you for like two days."<p>

"What? You wanted me to." Dean protested.

"Okay, so what if I did. That doesn't mean you can just... kiss me." She fumed.

"Man, you are so hot when your angry." He said smiling.

Lizzy groaned slightly launching herself across the the arm rest and grabbed Dean like she wanted to strangle him, he snaked his arm up around her back to tangle his hands in her long thick red curls, while pulling her closer to him. She was almost completely in his lap. Dean kissed her strongly, the hands on his neck tightened slightly, he could feel her nails bite into his skin, after a few moments her grip loosened and her fingers slid into his hair. She tilted her head deepening the kiss. He smiled against her mouth. Undressing each other seemed to be a mutually agreed thought. Within a couple of minutes the two were completely undressed and had some how ended up in the back seat.

* * *

><p>Lilly's lips tightened, she nodded and stepped back, her arms dropped to her sides.<p>

"I'm sorry," Sam began. "I just-" Lilly held up her hand stopping him.

"Enough, now lets get down to business." She said while grabbing the chair she had been handcuffed to and turning the chair to straddle it. While setting her hands on the back of the chair. Lilly watched Sam as he sat down on the love seat. She glanced out the window to see Lizzy lunge across the car at what looked like an attempt to strangle Dean. As she continued to watch they kissed and cloths began to fly, the front seat leaned back, the two rolled back and then the seat finally sprang forward empty. Lilly frowned while shaking her head and looking back at Sam.

"Ok, start at the beginning." Lilly ordered.

"Ok, we were sent to hunt you and Lizzy down."

"Why?"

"We were under assumption that you two had already been recruited by Lucifer, who is the leader of hell, our orders were if you were recruited to kill you. If you hadn't then we were to bring you back to Bobby to join the demon hunters." Sam finished.

"And If I refuse?"

"Refuse what?

"First to tell you if we have been recruited by the devil and second what if we don't want to be recruited to kill the devil."

"Well theres a way for us to get the answer to our first question without you having a choice."

"Uh-huh... and how would you and wonder boy out there pull that off?"

"We would perform an exorcism." Sam said simply.

Lilly smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Really an exorcism, wow and I thought I was dim-witted." She began to laugh.

"What may I ask is so damn funny?"

"Oh nothing... and the answer to my second question?"

"Not until I get the answers to mine."

"I asked first."

"Then both sides would hunt you." Sam mumbled sighing deeply, while looking into her deep violet eyes, he noticed a small ring of bright fuchsia around her iris. Sam was so entranced he almost didn't notice when Lilly began talking to him again.

"Hmmm, caught in the conflict between good and evil and forced to choose a side," Lilly mused. "Well to be quite honest, I don't really care for either choice. It reminds me of the Salem witch trials.

"Well I guess that it also depends on weather you want to travel all around America hunting demons with your friends, or you can go with Lucifer and have your body possessed by a demon and most likely end up dead." Sam spouted out.

Lilly slowly stood from the chair and paced to the other side of the room, she turned around to stare at Sam for a moment. "I still don't like either of them... but, whatever." Lilly muttered looking out the window.

* * *

><p>"Dean wait, I'm sorry, this is going to fast." Lizzy said while she pushed her naked body off Dean, she looked at Dean the heat still between them.<p>

"That's okay... I was actually going to say the same thing, I really like you Liz. I want this to be different." He said while pushing a ginger lock behind her ear.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"It's quarter to ten." Dean said while glancing at his almost falling apart watch.

"Shit!" Lizzy exclaimed while hastily pulling her cloths on. "I told my mom that I would be back at 10:30." Dean started to dress as well.

"Hey don't worry I can drop you off at home."

They both stepped out of the backseat and got into the front.

* * *

><p>"Lilly can I tell you something?" Sam asked.<p>

"Yeah, sure as long as it has nothing to do with Lizzy."

"Come here for a second."

He motioned her to the couch like a small child then patted the cushion for her to sit. She slowly sat on the couch. He seemed to have completely ignored her comment. Lilly looked over at Sam and was shocked when he reached towards her pulling her face to his, kissing her fiercely. He opened his mouth and nudged at her lips lightly beckoning her to open her mouth. She slowly parted her lips only to have Sam's hot tongue intrude on her mouth fighting harshly with hers. By this time she had gotten over the shock and started to enjoy his tongue, his lips, hard sweet muscled body lightly touching hers. They began the short process of taking each others cloths off.

"Sam, to tell you the truth I've been dying to do this all night." Lilly mumbled between kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Fooling The Parents<strong>

"Bobby it's Dean." Dean sighed into poor almost broken phone.

"Well it's about time I heard from you morons. Did you two find those girls yet?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah we did, but we have a small delay."

"And that is?"

"Lillian that's one of them has no problem and she can leave. Lizzy on the other hand isn't going to be so easy." Dean said while biting the inside of his cheek. " We need to fool her parents."

"Well that wont be so hard."

"No Bobby it has to be good her parents are damn smart."

"Well a buddy of mine can help out he used to be a talent scout. All she has to do is do whatever he tells her to do and then its a clear shot for you id gets to get the hell down here."

"Your sure this will work Bobby?"

"What the hell is the matter with you boy don't you trust me."

"No Bobby that's not it. I just don't want Liz to get hurt."

"You've known her what three days and you want to marry the broad?"

"No... I just... I don't want her to get hurt."

"Okay Dean, when you remember to stop cutting your balls off."

"Okay Bobby."

"You bring those girls to me."

"Yeah no problem."

* * *

><p>Lizzy was starting to get anxious, it had been about three days since Dean told her about the talent scout. She had also explained to them that the talent show was coming up in a few weeks for school. It had almost been two weeks since Sam and Dean had shown up in town. Until the talent agent got here Liz was stuck in an annoying rut. Which also meant more smoking. Yes she smoked. Her parents hated it. But what else did she do that they hated. It was always the same argument mainly from her step dad Chris. "Your so lazy, you'll never amount to anything by sitting on the couch eating potato chips and watching TV." 'Does it ever occur to them that maybe I don't want to amount to anything because there really is no point. We all die in the end. Why care. Right?' She thought to herself. She got up from the couch and started to head for the porch to smoke when her phone began to ring.<p>

"Hello?" She answered.

"I take it this must be Lizzy." A voice said.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Bobby Singer, I work with Sam and Dean."

"Oh, it's nice to finally talk to the brains of this hectic operation."

"Well thank you."

"Well what can I do for you Bobby?"

"Well the guy that was supposed to be up there as your talent agent just showed up dead on my porch this afternoon. Which means that the devil is damn close to both of us and we all need to be careful."

"Damn, okay Bobby thanks for the heads up."

"Alright I'll talk to Dean and Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan<strong>

"Shit so how is this going to work?" Dean exclaimed looking at Lizzy expectantly.

"Well we could ask Lilly to pose as the talent scout?" Lizzy suggested.

"Yeah, okay where is she anyways?"

"Sam is picking her up they should be here in a couple of minutes."

"So how are we going to fool your parents we can't just have Lilly show up and say whatever."

"Well this weekend is my choir concert for college, Lilly could show up and pose as the talent scout then."

"Bobby is on his way here he just texted me because he has the talent scouts wallet."

"Ok did he say how far away he is?"

"No, my guess is he'll be here in time."

At that moment they heard the Impala pull into the parking spot. Sam and Lilly got out looking as if they we're having a heated debate.

* * *

><p>"Sam, you guy's can't just use me like a toy. Yes I will help Lizzy but after that no more." Lilly blurted out.<p>

"I know that 's what I was saying." Sam chuckled softly shaking his head.

"Oh, ok."

Sam pushed the door open and let Lilly in. He was in quickly behind her.

"Are you guys ok?" Lizzy asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam and Lilly looked at each other and nodded slightly.

"Okay, Liz whats the plan?" Lilly and Sam asked simultaneously.

"Here's how it's going to work..." Lizzy began.

* * *

><p><strong>The Concert<strong>

"Lizzy are you sure this is going to work." Dean asked.

"I hope so." She replied while stepping out of the Impala.

Lizzy was dressed in a black ball gown, square neck that came low over her breasts, glitter and sequins covered the dress. She had her hair pulled back into a fountain bun and curls. She turned around to look at Dean.

"Don't miss the show." She chirped while rushing inside the school.

Lizzy opened the second set of doors and glimpsed Lillian.

"Lilly!"

Lizzy rushed to her side and they began to walk to the bathroom.

"Okay here's the guys wallet." Lizzy mumbled as she handed Lilly a small new designer wallet. Lilly slowly began to ripple and slowly change her cloths went from skin tight jeans to black tuxedo. Lizzy looked up and a graying and almost decaying older man stood before her.

"Alright let's go." Lilly said as she glanced at her reflection. They walked out into the main hallway in the school Lizzy glanced at Lilly and nodded heading towards back stage. Lilly sat in the middle of the auditorium, she glanced nervously around her. People were whispering around her and pointing in her direction. The light flickered signaling everyone to be seated. Then the lights slowly faded. After a few minutes the curtain parted and an elderly woman stood front stage. She began prattling on about the year the schools goals and who the sponsors were this year. She was about to step away when a younger gentleman walked up to her handed her a small piece of paper and whispered in her ear.

"It has come to my attention that we have a very special guest in the audience tonight. A talent scout Don Gates from Platinum Recordings is here tonight." The entire audience applauded while looking at Lillian. She hesitantly stood up and waved slighty at everyone then sat back down.

"Did you hear that Chris?" Lizzy's mom said nudging at her husband.

"Yeah maybe if she doesn't screw this up she might actually do something useful with her life."Chris mumbled.

Her mom opened her mouth about to say something when she immediately closed it. The announcer began talking again.

"And now we would like to open the show with our first act. Lizzy as she's better known as is a Senior in high school and she is one of the most talented young women in or choir class, she chose this song for her first solo act. After the Fall by the Trans Siberian Orchestra."

The crowd hesitantly clapped. The red curtain parted and Lizzy was standing dead center. Lizzy slowly looked up. she began searching the crowd for Dean.

"Time, only time could never take me away from you. And why should it try, time never cares just what we do. It just sits on a star and gazes down. Dropping it's moments all around. And if I could wish upon that star, I would find what you dreamed and ask God to grant it! I wanted-" She was cut off by a blood curdling scream. then there were more, Lizzy ripped the earpiece from her head and jumped off stage into the crowd frantically searching for Dean.

"Dean!"

She starred around blindly searching for some one. She then saw a large black cloud of smoke shooting towards her. She clutched at the small bag around her wrist. 'God Dean I hope you were right about this hex bag?' She thought.

To her surprise the black smoke whisked around her and crashed into the wall. Lizzy ran into the bleachers looking for her mom and Chris.

"Mom!" Lizzy shouted. She turned and saw a body laying on the floor. "Please don't let that be her." Lizzy begged.

* * *

><p>'People please stop starring at me.' Lilly thought as she gazed around. She finally stood up and waved around to everyone. She sat back down when the announcer began speaking again. Lilly pulled her note pad out and began to doodle some nonsense. The crowd quieted Lilly looked up to see Lizzy center stage after a moment the music started and she began to sing. Lilly immediately began to write her name down. That's when the screams broke out through the crowd. Lillian stood up and started shout for everyone to run for the exits. the black smoke seemed to avoid her. 'Thanks for the mojo bag Dean.' Lilly spotted Lizzy walking towards a body on the floor. She looked around and saw Dean dashing around with a sawed-off shotgun.<p>

"Liz!" Dean shouted.

Lizzy seemed to be in a trance. She didn't look up she didn't stop her slow steps towards the body.

'Oh no' Lilly thought. She had never liked her mom when she started dating her step dad. They always seemed to favor his kids over Liz and her brother. But this would devastate her.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
